


Drops of Blood

by Ryvchan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Eggsy, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/F, Human Eggsy, Hurt Eggsy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Slaves, Top Harry, Transformation, Underage - Freeform, Vampire Eggsy, Vampire Harry, Vampire Merlin, Vampire Roxy, Vampire Sex, Young Eggsy, between Harry & OC, bit of a dark Harry, fantasy mixed with historical, for blood drinking of course, humans are used for blood drinking, older eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy was a wee child, just years after his father died being killed by the hands of a vampire, he was sold by mother to the vampire Count Harry Hart, in exchange for a hefty price to keep his family fed and to keep him safe from his step-father. He’s been serving the Lord of the castle, since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first chapter to this story!
> 
> Un-beta

**_17 years ago..._ **

 

He’s always been at his father’s side. Sticking to him like honey, whenever his father was home. His father, Lee Unwin, was bright and happy like the sun. Always glowing, bringing smiles to his family. To little Eggsy. His mom always smiling and laughing, kissing Eggsy and Lee. They lived a content and healthy life. With food on the table everyday for so many years. Most of it had to do with Lee’s job. Though, Lee didn’t tell them everything, but had said that they were going to live without being poor. It brought many smiles into their life. Everything was fine.

 

Until, one day, Eggsy saw blood.

 

Eggsy had gotten home from playing with his mates. He’d gotten to the front of the door, only to unlock it and step inside to what’s waiting for him. He’d learn from his friends that they’d seen his father returning home, from his job, Eggsy was delighted. So delighted, that he ran all the way home. Upon arriving home, little Eggsy finally opened the door, only to freeze.

 

Blood.

 

Everywhere was blood.

 

From the walls, to the floor. Eggsy saw a dark shadow moving from the deepest darkest, corner of living room, dragging the lifeless body of his father out into the light.

 

“Da?” Eggsy croaked out, eyes wide.

 

The man dragged his father, lifting him up by the neck, before opening his mouth. Sharp pointed teeth tearing into the jugular, ripping the flesh away, with blood spurting onto the man’s face. Before, Eggsy can even scream, the man’s blood eyes snapped up to look at him, making him freeze. The man released his father, earning a disgusting sound of flesh dropping onto the floor. Eggsy watched as the man take out a handkerchief, seeing a signet ring, and as the man wiped his face, Eggsy could see a symbol of a “K” inside of a circle on the corner of the cloth.

 

The man took a step closer to Eggsy, as he took a step backward. “Well, well. A child of Lee’s.” The older man held his palm out, beckoning him. “Come here, boy.”

 

The young boy shook his head, taking another step, and another. “Go away.” The man took another step, forcing Eggsy to back out of the door. “Go away!”

 

The older man continued taking slow steps, until he paused, tilting his head to the side, eyes narrowing, before letting out a low hiss. “Always following my damn trail. That man.” He turned his attention back to the boy, eyeing him, before he smiled, and said, “One day, I’ll be back for you. And finish, what I’ve started. So, you have better keep your mouth shut.” Then, with a blink of an eye, the man vanished.

 

Eggsy fell to the floor on his knees, eyes staring at his father’s lifeless eyes. Everything was blurring, somewhere, far in the distance, he could hear footsteps running.

 

 

The next time Eggsy woke up, it was late in the night, his mother sat beside him, crying her heart out, next to him.

 

“Ma?” Eggsy whispered.

 

Michelle snapped her head up, letting out a gasp. “Eggsy! My son!” She wrapped her arms around his little shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “My little egg…”

 

The young boy wrapped his tiny arms around his mother, burrowing his head into her chest. He rubbed his head, letting out a soft sigh until he remembered that his father was supposed to be home today. Eggsy raised his head up, confused at where he was.

 

He pulled back from his mother, staring up at her with his big eyes. “Where’s Da?”

 

Michelle closed her eyes, shedding another tear. “Your father...They found him. And you. There was so much blood. I thought I’d lost you.”

 

Eggsy went still, processing her words. Until he let out a heart broken wail. He covered his face, crying loudly as if there were no tomorrow. His mother hugged him then, letting him cry his little heart out.

 

It was from that day on, when there wasn’t any more smiles, happiness or laughters.

 

 

**_2 years later…_ **

 

The first time, his mother brought a man home, they reeked of alcohol. The same man, Dean that came and went after many months, became a permanent person in their life. A husband to Michelle, and a father to Eggsy. Someone, who constantly beat his mother, until she bled, until there were bruises on her. Someone, who continued beating her until, Eggsy was bold enough, not to hide away anymore. To protect his mother, his only family left, Eggsy became a rebel, trying to stop Dean from hitting her.

 

Dean stopped for a while. For a few weeks, things became a bit brighter and happier to the two Unwin’s. Eggsy spent more time with his mother, bringing her silly little wilted flowers. In turn, Michelle doted on her son. Relinquishing her love on Eggsy. It went on for a few weeks, that is.

 

Until one night Dean came home, reeking of smoke and alcohol.

 

The beating came and went like it always did when Dean comes home. Sometimes, his mother would make him go to his room, making sure he locked his door, and stayed there until the beating was done. Then, after the beatings, came the drinking. His mother all drunk in haze. When, she was like that, she never paid any attention to him. Never made food. Never checked if he was well. Hell, he could be dead and his mother wouldn’t even know it. It went on for a few months, until there were rarely any food in the house. They barely scraped by. Most of the time, his mother was out with Dean, drinking with him and other things that made Eggsy shudder. Eggsy scraped by with what only his mates could give him. Scraps of left overs, or just bread.

 

Then, he started going to the village at night and steal some bread and cheese. Nothing much. But enough for him to eat for a couple days. He knew the dangers of going out into the village by himself at night. He’s heard about about recent attacks of wild animals. He doubt they were animal attacks. Hearing from the range of bite marks on necks and claw marks on the bodies. It made him think about what happened to his father. Eggsy shuddered to think. He’s never mentioned what happened to his father. Not even to his mother. He was scared. Scared to tell truth. He knew whoever the man that killed his father, would be watching him.

 

A month passed, when a few people came by their house, demanding his mother to pay for their home, and to pay for borrowing money that Dean had took. They said if they didn’t pay the debt by next week, then they’ll be forced to move out to the dirty street. His mother took almost everything in their home to sell, but it wasn’t enough. Dean took the rest of their saved money and used it on drinks and drugs.

 

Then, news came from the Earl that resides just outside of their village, looking for young men and women to work for them. In exchange, there would be a hefty price be given to their family until their service is finished. In the end, Eggsy didn’t know what was going on. His mother dragging him down to the village, pulling and dragging him and telling him to stay quiet while she talked with the Viscount, before she broke down.

 

“Please, Sir, you have to take this child.” Michelle said, brokenly. Tears streaming down her face. “Please, take him. Take Eggsy.”

 

“Ma?” Eggsy was frightened at what was happening. “Ma, what’s goin’ on?”

 

Michelle kneeled in front of him, cupping his face in her warm hands. Clothes reeking remnants of alcohol. “You go with the Viscount and serve the Earl. You’re better off there, than here, my little egg.” She kissed him. “You’re not safe here with me. With Dean. You know what he does, don’t you, son?” She asked him.

 

Eggsy nodded. He knew. Oh, he really knew. The bruises and scars on his body proved it.

 

His mother hugged him, whispering in his ear, “Dean doesn’t know that I took you here. And, he will never ever know.”

 

“But Ma...He’ll hurt you!” Eggsy cried out, eyes wide.

 

“Miss?” The bald Viscount called out. His eyes narrowing. He held a book to his chest, scribbling something down, before he ripped a piece of paper, handing it to Michelle. “Everything is set. I need the boy’s name and birthday. As well as birth parents, in case anything happens to him.”

 

Michelle took the paper, before she told the Viscount everything, then turned her attention back to Eggsy. “Now, you listen to me. And you listen well, my little egg. Your father and I will always love you. Your father may not be alive anymore, but you have a chance at a better life serving the Earl.” She reached into her shirt, pulling out her necklace and unclasped it. The pendant had a distinct golden “K” on it. She pressed the warm necklace into Eggsy’s cold hands. “Keep this safe, alright, my little egg? It was a gift from your father.”

 

Eggsy curled his hands, holding a piece of his mother. As well as his father.

 

The Viscount laid his hand on top of the boy’s small shoulder, watching the heart breaking scene. Poor boy, being sold by his own mother, who couldn’t provide enough food and shelter. The boy would be, however better off with them, then his mother. The Viscount could see fading bruises on the mother’s face, and the split lips on both mother and son. 

He had a soft spot for children. Always had been.

 

The Viscount knelt down next to the boy, peering up at those overly bright eyes for a human being. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked, softly.

 

The boy looked from his mother, and back up at him. Then, ever so softly, he answered, “G-Gary. But everyone calls me Eggsy.”

 

The Viscount smiled at that. “Well, Eggsy, I think it’s about time we go, yeah?” He stood up on his feet, wrapping a hand around the boy’s slim arm. “Come along, now.” He turned towards to the woman. “You shall receive your payment by nightfall.”

 

Eggsy’s breath hitched. “Ma? Ma!” He called out to his mom, as he was being pulled away from his mother. He tried to reach out, calling for his mom. “Ma!” He screamed.

 

Michelle watched as her son was being taken away. This was for the greater good. For her. But especially for Eggsy. Lee would be angry in spirit at her, but she’s only doing this for her Eggsy. Her little egg. He was better off serving someone, who can provide a roof over his head and give him three meals a day, as well as clothes. Dean would never be able to touch her little egg, ever again. Michelle covered her face, crying her heart out.

 

 

Merlin and the young human boy sat inside of the carriage. He scribbled inside of his book with a pern, crossing and checking things off. That went one for a bit, until he paused and from the corner of his eye, he can see the boy staring off into the distance outside the window. Earlier, Merlin had heard soft sniffles. It was heart breaking to see a child cry for their mother. But it had to be done. The castle was in dire need of more humans for their blood. After all, the Earl was not a human being, but a vampire. As, well himself. And a couple of other vampires, who are loyal to the Earl and would die for him.

 

It took about two hours to reach to the castle. The carriage made a slow stop in front of the entrance of the door. The Viscount glanced at the boy, letting him take in the castle before, he reached over to open the door, startling the boy in the process. He eyed the boy, then he told him, “Out you go, boy.” The boy stared up at the ominous dark castle, and then he slowly shuffled out of the carriage.

 

Merlin laid his hand on the boy’s back, guiding him up the steps.

 

Eggsy cupped his hands to his chest, staring up at the castle, that seemed abandoned. He saw two stone gargoyles in front of the entrance door, as if they were guarding the castle itself. As, he continued walking up the steps, Eggsy glanced up to the right, spotting a person. The blood red curtains blocked their face, but he could tell it was a man. A man holding a glass cup with a drink that looked red. Probably some sort of alcohol. The man stepped back, disappearing to whatever he probably took a break from. Finally, Eggsy and the Viscount stopped in front of the gigantic door, that slowly opened for them.

 

Once it opened, Eggsy felt a gentle push on his back. He looked up at the Viscount, who, in turn was staring down at him. “In you go.”

 

Eggsy carefully took each step until he got inside. The grand foyer was enormous. There was a candle chandelier above them. He took the steps up that lead to the main floor, that had a grand staircase in the back. Everywhere he saw, there was at least something red. The Earl must favorite the color. He turned his head right and left, absorbing everything inside. There were two entrances on both sides, that probably lead to more rooms on the main floor, while the staircase led to the second floor.  He was so distracted, that he hadn’t realized that someone was walking down the grand staircase.

 

“Welcome, to my home.”

 

Eggsy jumped up at the voice. His eyes zeroing on the man walking down the steps. He wore a elegant suit with a red tie. The man stopped in front of them, nodding to the Viscount, then knelt down in front of Eggsy. They were staring eye to eye. The man kneeling in front of him, he has kind whisky amber eyes, that seemed to glow from the candle lights. Eggsy seemed hypnotized by the kindness in the man’s eyes. Until, Eggsy blinked, taking a step back. Something settled in his stomach, making him not like the hypnotic way the man was staring at him. Though he had kind eyes, it still unsettled Eggsy.

 

“My name is Harry Hart. I am the Earl of this castle.” The man, Harry said. “And you are?”

 

Eggsy averted his gaze, then quietly answered, “Gary Unwin. My Ma and mates call me Eggsy.”

 

“Well, then, Eggsy it is.” Harry said with a kind smile. He reached down to take the human child’s hand into his. “From this day onward, I will be your Master. Everything I say is law. Everything I tell you to do, you will obey me. If you don’t, there will be consequences, Eggsy. Do you understand?”

 

The young boy looked down at those large hands, holding his. And, then, he looked up at the Earl. “Yeah.”

 

“That’s ‘Yes, Sir’, boy.” The Viscount snitched.

 

The Earl lifted a hand up to stop the Viscount. “It’s fine, Merlin. He will learn. Won’t you, Eggsy?”

 

Eggsy bit his lips, nodded. “Yes...Sir.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Very good, my boy.”

 

 

Later that night, the Earl of the castle, slumped into his chair, in his bedroom, crossing a leg over his knee. He let his head fall back, eyes staring up at the vaulted coffered ceiling. The color of the walls red. He was fond of that color. Mostly, because it reminded him of blood and red wine. He really needed a cup of wine right now.

 

As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.

 

“Enter.” Harry announced.

 

The door creaked open, revealing Merlin with a tray that carried a wine glass, a small metal pitcher filled with blood and a bottle of what seemed to be wine. Harry leaned forward in his chair, as Merlin set the tray on the table beside him. Harry watched his friend, pour the wine into the glass, before giving it to him.

 

“Thank you, Merlin.” Harry muttered.

 

He lifted the cup, inhaling the scent of wine, and then, he reached to grab the metal pitcher, pouring just a tiny bit of blood into the wine, watching the blood swirl around. He lifted the glass back up to his nose this time, eyes closed, taking in the smell of blood and wine mixing together. When, he opened his eyes, they were red. Harry tilted his head back, sipping the drink carefully. Then, he gulped the entire glass down. A trail of blood and wine streaked down from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. Merlin handed him a handkerchief. Harry nodded his thanks, taking the cloth to wipe the remnants off.

 

The Earl sighed in content, leaning back against the chair. “I must say, I was a bit shocked.”

 

Merlin blinked in confusion. “Shocked about what?”

 

“The boy.” Harry simply answered. “As well, as to what happened with Lee.”

 

“Ah.” The Viscount nodded. “Yes, the boy. Lee’s son. A very unfortunate event.”

 

“And the mother?” Harry asked.

 

Merlin pursed his lips, pinching the bridges of his nose. “The woman sold the boy. The boy will belong to you until the day he perishes, of course. The bruises, however…”

 

Harry paused, head tilt back on the seat, his eyes catching Merlin’s. “Bruises? What bruises?”

 

The Viscount told Harry then. After Harry had left to do go his business, the Viscount and another human boy, Jamal, took Lee’s boy to the medical wing of the castle. There, the Viscount and the home doctor found that there were bruises spreading all over the boy’s chest, stomach and as well as his back. Bruises that were old, and new bruises that seemed only days old. Some were yellow and faded, while the new bruises were blue and purple. The Viscount had noticed a slightly visible knife scar on the side of the boy’s ribcage. When they asked the boy, Lee’s son gave them a defiant look, then told them it was just rough play with his mates. Both doctor and Viscount detected the lie in the boy, but didn’t call him out on it.

 

“That is what happened.” Merlin explained. “The boy, now, only needs to rest until the bruises are gone. And then, he will be trained to help around the castle.”

 

“And the others? When will they arrive?” Harry asked.

 

“Sometime, in the next two days.” The Viscount answered.

 

“Good. Thank you.” With a wave of his hand, Harry dismissed Merlin, who left him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

Eggsy was paired up with a boy, around his age. Both boys sat in their own designated bed. If Eggsy didn’t know any better, he’d say their room was half the size of their home. With two of everything, from the beds, to the wardrobe, nightstands, as well as writing desks. Young, as he was, Eggsy could tell, there was some kind of color theme going on in the bedroom. Colors of dark blue and bright green. As always, Eggsy saw hints of red. There’s always seem to be so much red in his life.

 

Just...so, much red.

 

The young boy found himself on the bed, feeling how comfortable and soft the bed was. The pillows were huge. The blanket thick and warm. Everything about the bedroom felt much better, than it was back home. Eggsy scooted back to the center of the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He felt the warm necklace against his chest. He relished in the memories of his mother. Her smiles. The laughters. The warm hugs and kisses. Eggsy wiped the heel of his hands against his eyes, wiping away the tears. The young boy quietly sniffled, trying not to cry. He’ll be brave for his mother.

 

“Are you okay, bruv?”

 

Eggsy whipped his head up, staring at the other boy. “Y-Yeah.”

 

“Everything’s gunna be alright.” The boy said. “You’ll see.”

 

Eggsy stared at the boy for a bit longer. Taking in the dark skin of the boy. The sadness in those eyes, that were very much like his own. “How long ye been here?”

 

“A week.” The boy said. He walked up to Eggsy, a hand rose up. “Jamal. You?”

 

Eggsy took Jamal’s hand, shaking it. “Eggsy.”

 

“Eggy?”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “No. Eggsy. Gary’s my real name, but Eggsy is what my mates and my mom calls me.”

 

“Eggsy sounds better than Gary, I guess?” Jamal smiled. “You know, I’m not sure what the great Earl like the Master, needs slaves like us, though.”

 

“S-Slaves?” Eggsy croaked out, eyes widening in horror. “The fu--”

 

“Ah! No, not really like slaves?” Jamal quickly said. He let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, bruv. What I mean is that, we’re more like servants? Though, most places, we’re more treated like animals, than people. The Master of this castle? He’s very kind. He treats people like how he wants to be treated.”

 

Eggsy bit his lips. Not sure what to think.

 

“The Master always treats us good. Accidents will happen, but he doesn’t beat you with a stick, or hit you around.” Jamal explained.

 

“And how do you know? That the Master won’t treat us like animals?” Eggsy carefully asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be treated like an animal. Be treated like how Dean treats his mom and him. He didn’t like it one bit. He hated it. So, so much.

 

Jamal sat down next to Eggsy, staring off at the wall on the other side of the room. It took a moment or two, before he lifted the color of his shirt down to his chest, revealing a large scar that went from his shoulder blade and down to the center of his chest.

 

“What happened?” Eggsy was horrified. He reached up with his hand, wanted to press a finger on the scar, but he jerked his hand back.

 

“The last Master. He was the meanest man. There were many kids like me serving him.” Jamal said. “He was hurting so many kids. Adults, too. Evil things he did, I tell ya.” Jamal shuddered.

 

“Like what?” Eggsy asked.

 

The boy wrapped an arm around himself, squeezing his eyes shut. “Evil and horrible things to people, bruv.”

 

Concerned, Eggsy wrapped his arms around the other boy, giving him a hug. “Bet it’s better here, then there?” He felt a nod against his shoulder.

 

The boys spend the majority of the next hour, exchanging stories. Sad ones, silly ones, happy ones. Some made both boys laughed, until their stomach hurts. As it turns out, both boys only lived an hour from each other. Just the next town over. Still far, if you’re only walking on foot. The boys were so caught up with each other, that a someone knocked on the door, three times. Eggsy jumped, surprised at how absorbed he was, listening to one of Jamal’s story. Both boys looked up at the door, when another knock came.

 

Jamal was the one that stood up, smoothing down his wrinkled clothes, as if to pat away dirt. 

He straightened his back, marched to the door, and opened it. The person on the other side, was the Viscount. Jamal blinked in surprised. The Viscount rarely visited the servants quarter, unless it the Master summoned for them. “Sir…Good evening. Is there something amiss?” The boy asked.

 

The Viscount took a step inside of the room, eyes scanning from every corner, to the wall and to both boys. “Both of you are settled then?” The Viscount asked.

 

The boys nodded.

 

“Good.” The Viscount was about to leave, when his eyes caught Eggsy’s. “Eggsy, is it?”

 

“Yes.” Eggsy answered, then corrected himself. “Um, yes, sir.”

 

“Rest well.” The Viscount quietly said, tilting his head to the side. “Your training will start in three days.”

 

Right. The bruises. Of course, that’s what the Viscount meant, Eggsy thought. In response, the young boy just nodded, before watching the Viscount walk out of their room, shutting the door behind his back with a soft click.

 

“It’s getting late, bruv. Tomorrow is a big day.” Jamal went to his side of the bed. “After all, you have to know your way around the castle.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Eggsy laid his head on the pillows, as Jamal blew out the candles that were sitting on the nightstand. He stared up at the vaulted ceiling, watching shadows cast from the moon’s light, ripple across the ceiling. He missed his mother greatly. He surely didn’t miss Dean, though. The bastard had hurt his mom and him for so long, he was a bit glad that he could get away from Dean for a while. But not being able to be with his mom, Eggsy wasn’t sure if he’d like his new life starting tomorrow.

 

 

The next morning, Eggsy was shown around the castle. Learning, which rooms, were which. Where the kitchen, dining rooms, as well as living rooms were located. Eggsy was overwhelmed. Jamal, then, guided Eggsy to the other side of the castle, where the Harry resides in. Jamal stopped Eggsy from entering the hallway that lead to Harry’s room, and other rooms.

 

“Just, so you remember, the Master won’t like it, if you enter his room without knocking. Any room, in this hallway in particular.” Jamal explained, hand gesturing at the hallway.

 

Eggsy blinked in confusement, and asked, “Why’s that?”

 

Jamal just shook his head. “Ain’t sure, bruv. But the Viscount had said that the Master likes his privacy. No matter what’s he’s doing. He could be doing his thing with people.” He let out a giggle.

 

“His thing? What thing?” Eggsy asked, confused. Then, it dawned to him at what Jamal meant. His mouth parted as an O. “Oooohhh. That.”

 

“Yeah. I’ve heard whispers that the Master takes a liking to men and women.” Jamal quietly whispered into Eggsy’s ear. “But don’t tell anyone I told you. Sometimes...I see the Master take both into his room. And when I see them, they look happy with that glazed look.”

 

The younger boy blushed, feeling his cheeks warm. “S-Stop! That’s wrong! Talking about the Master like that!”  
  


“Yeah, I know.” Jamal took the younger boy’s hand, dragging him down the other hallway. “We’ve got more grounds to cover, yeah?”

 

 

In another room, Harry sat behind a desk, writing away on papers. To say he really hated paperwork is an understatement. Writing every single thing down seems to take forever, but nonetheless, it’s quite soothing. The Earl paused in his writing, mind being filled with Lee’s son. He wondered how the boy is faring. He’d hope that the boy is well rested after the doctor’s order. It’s a shame really, to know what a human can do to another. To a helpless child no less. Children were the most innocent and purest. And, to have a child like Lee’s getting hurt. A monster would have the guts to hurt a innocent child.

 

The Earl leaned back into the chair, letting out a sigh, before he decided he needed a short break from all the writing and reading of the paperwork. Harry stood up, trudging to the other side of the room, where there was a shelf filled with empty glasses, a couple wine bottles and a glass whisky flask. He debated on which flavor he felt like drinking, before having a go with whisky. Taking the whisky off from the shelf, Harry took the glass cork out, poured the whiskey into the glass that he took off from the shelf. Bright amber whisky eyes watched the whisky being poured into the cup, taking in the bright dark burnt color of the whiskey. The Earl lifted the glass up to his nose, taking in the rich flavor of the whisky.

 

Harry closed his eyes, savoring the scent, and then he turned around, returning to his desk. From time to time, he would add a couple drops of blood into his drinks, but today, wasn’t a day to do so. Just then, as he was about to sit down in the chair, he heard children’s laughters outside. Curious, the Earl strolled over to the window, peeking out, spotting Lee’s son, Eggsy and what seemed to be a new friend of his. The Earl watched the boys pushing at each other, giggling and laughing. Harry could see how bright Eggsy’s eyes were, as the boy smiled.

 

“He’s a cute one, that boy.” A voice said from behind him.

 

Trying to sound annoyed, Harry said, “That was rude of you.”

 

“I did knock.” Merlin informed. “You didn’t just hear.”

 

“Hm.” Harry smiled, then took a sip of his drink. “I suppose he is a cute one. A heart breaker in the future.”

 

“Considering how Lee charmed his way with all your servants, I wouldn’t assume.” Merlin huffed.

 

Harry watched Eggsy a bit longer, enjoying the way the young boy smiled and his cheeks flushed. The boy looked a bit better after a night of rest, with food in his belly. It was heartwarming with new flesh bodies around in the castle. Though, their true purpose was something else different. The only reason humans lived at his castle, was because Harry and a couple others like him needed blood. The children will grow into adults in time, as the adults will be used for their blood. The humans won’t know, of course. But maybe, hundreds of years from now, others like Harry would be able to come out into the light and his kind could coexist with humans.

 

The Earl turned to face Merlin, the tips of his mouth curled up. “I have no doubt, then. Maybe in time, I would like to enjoy the boy’s blood.”

 

“Right.” Merlin muttered.

 

 

Eggsy really did enjoy the day with Jamal. Sure, there were a lot of grounds to cover. After all, the Earl is basically living like a King. Especially, when he lives in a monstrous castle. Added that he also has servants working for him. Then, a sudden thought came to him, making him stop in the middle of the main grounds outside of the castle  yard.

 

Eggsy turned to Jamal, who almost crashed into him., and asked, “Why does the Earl live in a castle, instead of living in a mansion, like how other posh people does?”

 

“Don’t know, mate.” Jamal replied, frowning. “Either he’s loaded like the King, or he inherited it?”

 

“Wouldn’t he feel lonely? He’s living in a castle.” Eggsy said, tilting his head to the side, as he took in part of the view of the castle. “It’s awfully big. The castle.”

 

“Don’t know, bruv. Maybe those extra rooms are holding dark secrets?” Jamal grinned.

 

Eggsy blanched. “No way.”

 

Jamal slapped him on the back, making Eggsy stumble foreword. “You never know what could be in those empty rooms. C’mon, mate. I gotta show you a great hiding spot. Not even the Master or the Viscount knows about it. Maybe it’ll come handy one day, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Eggsy laughed.

 

Two days later, the boys were summoned by the Viscount. The boys went down to the main living room, where the Viscount waited for him. There was another boy, waiting inside the room. The older man, judging by how he wore an elegant black and well fitted striped suit, along with a red tie. To be honest, Eggsy thought there was a bit too much red inside castle. It just reminded him some things that he didn’t want to remember, but they will always be there, in the back of his mind. The young boy shook his head, turning his attention to the Viscount.

 

Merlin, who was standing by the window, looking out to the yard, turned to face the boys. “Fall in.” The boys scrambled, standing side by side. The Viscount stared at Jamal, who first arrived a week prior, then he gazed at Eggsy, then let his eyes fall on the newcomer. “Today, your training to serve the Master of this castle as his servant, will start.”

 

Merlin, had his hands behind his back, holding his notebook. The Viscount, then started to pace, as he explained. “As a servant to the Master, you must be up before the Master. Preferably, before dawn. You will be fit and ready to head down to the main kitchen, to help prep and serve the Master’s meal. You will bring his meal to him. You will serve his meal to him. You will take the dirty plates back to the kitchen to clean them.” Merlin stopped his pacing, and stood in front of Eggsy, staring into his eyes, then spoke, “You will obey the Master. You will listen to him. His words, thus is law itself in this castle and on his land. If you don’t obey the Master, you will be punished. You will not enter the hallway where the Master resides in. Unless, it is he who summons you. You will not enter his private rooms, especially his living quarters, unless he summons you.”

 

Eggsy nodded, gulping. The Viscount had a serious expression on his face, now. And, he felt as that was directed at him.

 

Merlin smiled, before it dropped into a frown. “You will help clean around the castle. You will help in the garden, no matter how massive it is; trimming shrubs and bushes that needs to be trimmed. You will help tend the orchard yard. If you have questions that needs to be answered, you will come to me, when the Master is not around. He will handle mostly everything around the castle, when he is not so busy with paperwork and convocation. If you do not comply these rules, there will be consequences.” Merlin unclasped his hands from behind his back, opening his notebook, taking a pen that was inside of his breast pouch, to write inside of the book. A moment later, he looked up at the three boys. “Lastly, if the Master and I are not present, and if there is a guest and they are being...improper or ill-fitting, you will come fetch us. Whatever the guests asks of you, and if we are not presented in the same room, you will come get us, understand?” Merlin asked the boys.

 

All three nodded.

 

The Viscount crossed his arms. “Good. You will address the Earl, as Sir or Master, Master Hart. And I, as Sir Viscount, or Sir. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” The boys said in unison.

 

Merlin nodded with a smile at them. “Great. Now, it’s nearly brunch time. Eggsy, Jamal, you will go to down to the kitchen, prep a small meal for the Master. He will summon for you once he is ready. And you, newcomer, Ryan, is it?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” Ryan answered.

 

“There is a small group of shipments down in the stockpile basement. You will find what the things that are labeled for the kitchen. Any questions?” Merlin asked once more. When he received silence, he said, “Good. Fall out.” With that, the Viscount left them.

 

Ryan, turned to face the other two. He stuck his hand out to Jamal. “‘M Ryan. Yours?”

 

Jamal shook Ryan’s hand. “The names Jamal, bruv. This, here is Eggsy.” He gestured to Eggsy, who, in turn shook Ryan’s hand.

 

Ryan blinked a couple times. “Eggy?”

 

Eggsy shook his head. “No. Eggsy.”

 

“That your real name?” Ryan asked.

 

“Gary’s my real name. But I like Eggsy better.” Eggsy explained.

  
Unbeknownst, fate decided that from there on, all three boys would grow up close like brothers. Like a family. Getting into trouble around the castle, bringing joy inside of the castle. They were punished by the Master of the castle, but it was nothing harsh. A scolding here and there, sending the boys out to work in the field for a day to do heavy lifting. The Master, however, preferred that he quite liked the boys and their silly actions. It brought much warmth inside of the cold castle. It’s been a long time, since the Master felt alive. Especially, whenever the human boy Eggsy would get into trouble or asked him silly questions, that sometimes, the Viscount would scold him for. The Master of the castle didn’t mind. He quite enjoyed the liveliness in the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> -Next chapter will be Eggsy in early and late teens. With more Harry interactions and a bit more of a dark Harry.  
> -New Hartwin fic I posted up a couple days ago is called "Ghost of You".  
> -All fics are currently still in the process of being typed up.


End file.
